Cosa de gemelas (con la participación del detective Isshin)
by Any-chan15
Summary: El ser gemelas no las hacía idénticas, cada una tenía sus gustos, sus ambiciones y hasta su propia apariencia, pues su cabello las diferenciaba. Por eso...¿¡Por qué justamente en eso tenían que ser iguales? ¡Se habían enamorado de la misma persona! ¿Cómo resultará todo esto? ¿Qué hace Isshin allí metido?


**Hola, hola. Continuando con mi "no tengo inspiración pero quiero acostumbrarme a escribir todos los días a ver si la encuentro de vuelta" (.com -¿?-) digo, ya que está largo el nombre…en fin, esta vez intento hacer algo de humor, espero que les resulte divertido.**

 **Advertencia: este es un one-shot no es ni HitsuYuzu, ni HitsuKarin.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, esta historia es de mi pertenencia, no robar ni copiar.**

 **Cosa de gemelas  
(Con la participación del detective Isshin)**

 **Capítulo único**

Tener una hermana es algo peculiar, la puedes amar al mismo nivel de odiarla, puedes pelear pero siempre se reconciliarán. Comparten tantas cosas, haya muchos años de diferencia de edad o sean gemelas. Dos personas que estaban juntas hasta en el vientre de su madre. Sin embargo al crecer ambas mostraron sus diferencias, en la ropa, en el cabello, en su cuerpo y en sus gustos. A Karin le gustaba el fútbol y los videojuegos, mientras que Yuzu prefería la cocina y la costura. Una era más femenina que la otra, una era más ruda que la otra. Pero así se complementaban, no había nada que las pudiera separar…o al menos eso creían.

En la residencia Kurosaki, solo una alarma continuaba sonando y el dueño de esta parecía no muy dispuesto a apagarla, aparentemente ni siquiera la escuchaba. Lo que ese día despertó a Kurosaki Isshin fue el insistente golpeteo en la puerta y el llamado de una de sus hijas, lloró para sus adentros porque no quería levantarse aún, ¡necesitaba jubilarse! Con mucha pereza se levantó y estiró todo su cuerpo, tal vez salir a correr sería una buena idea, se sentía oxidado…

Bajó rápidamente al comedor, atrapado por el delicioso olor que la comida de su amada hija siempre preparaba. Sin embargo, al poner un pie dentro de dicha habitación pudo sentir la tensión, hasta podía palparla con las manos. Observó a sus hijas, comer una muy alejada de la otra, sin mirarse ni hablarse, no es que siempre al verlas estuvieran conversando pero que los alimentos estuvieran en ambas esquinas llamaba su atención. Se sentó en la mitad, donde se encontraba su desayuno, y como buen padre que era, preguntó: ― ¿Se sincronizaron sus períodos? ―dijo mirándolas pícaramente.

Ambas gemelas se sobresaltaron por la pregunta, Yuzu comenzó a toser porque se atragantó con la comida, mientras que Karin escupió todo lo que estaba tomando. ¡Pero qué padre tenían! La castaña cubrió su sonrojado rostro con ambas manos, mientras que la de cabellos negros le dio un certero golpe en el rostro a su padre, alegando que era un viejo senil y desubicado. Isshin, como el buen doctor que era, no le resultaba tabú ese tema pero aparentemente los jóvenes sí que tenían problemas con ello, por la paz decidió llevar el tema por otro lado. Ignorando el puño de su hija en su rostro, volvió a animarse a preguntar: ―Entonces… ¿tienen problema por un chico?

En ese momento ambas gemelas intercambiaron miradas que su padre no supo interpretar bien, recibiendo luego un "no es de tu incumbencia" por parte de Karin, quien volvió a golpearlo y esta vez lo hizo caer de su silla. Ya con eso, su hija se lo había confirmado. Yuzu permaneció en silencio hasta que la morena se retiró, le consulto a su padre si necesitaba algo y al recibir una negativa, esta le deseo buenos días y le informó que tal vez llegaría tarde de la escuela. Isshin lloraba, ¿¡cuándo se había vuelto un padre así de irresponsable que no estaba al cien por ciento metido en la vida de sus hijas!? ¿Debería espiarlas? No, no funcionó con Ichigo, mejor las dejaría resolverlo solas y si necesitaban un consultor o un hombro para llorar, ahí estaría. Un momento, ¿había la posibilidad que un chico hiciera llorar a alguna de sus hijas?

Ese día la clínica Kurosaki tenía un gran cartel de "Cerrado por hoy".

Pues bien, ¿qué sucedía entre las gemelas? ¿Por qué una iba a la escuela por la derecha y la otra por la izquierda? ¿Por qué cuando se encontraban en la puerta de entrada fingían no conocerse? Iban a la misma clase y tampoco se hablaban. ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado todo eso?

 _Hacía unos meses, como en algunas ocasiones, Karin invitó a Toushiro Hitsugaya a jugar junto con ella y su equipo; había sido un golpe de suerte que el chico controlara totalmente su bankai porque desde que crecieron él no se podía presentar, ¿cómo lo excusaba sino? ¿Diciendo que tenía la enfermedad de Peter Pan? No, fue preferible que no jugase por ese tiempo, diciendo la morena a sus amigos que al chico lo habían mandado a estudiar al extranjero. Ella se sorprendió mucho con el cambio de Toushiro y siempre aprovechaba para refregárselo, sin embargo él no se quedaba atrás con respecto a ella._

― _Gracias por venir ―dijo la chica al llegar y verlo junto a sus compañeros de equipo―, esto no interfiere con tus… ¿cosas?_

 _El shinigami negó con su cabeza, diciéndole que era una buena distracción y le ayudaba a quitarse el estrés de sus responsabilidades. Karin se burló de que él no tuviera mejor cosa que hacer con su tiempo libre, aunque él siempre evitaba sus preguntas de "¿por qué no te consigues una novia? Te serviría para lo mismo", no siendo esto sino una estrategia para sacarle la verdad, ¿estaría Toushiro soltero? ¿Ella…tendría una oportunidad con él? ¡Qué tema más difícil de abordar para ella! Solo indirectas le salían y la hacían sentir como tonta._

― _Hitsugaya-kun, buen día―. La voz de su hermana la sacó de sus cavilaciones y fue en ese momento que algo se retorció en su cabeza, llamadlo delirios de la adolescencia, llamadlo celos pero en ese momento Karin vio algo cuando la mirada de ambos se cruzaron. ― ¿Karin-chan, te pasa algo? ―. Dio un respingo al sentirse observada y negó, seguramente eran ideas suyas._

 _Yuzu se retiró pocos después hacia las gradas. Tal vez sería cosa de la edad pero sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sentirse atraída por Toushiro, no sabía cuándo comenzó o si se debía solo a su apariencia. No, así hubiese sido más fácil superarlo, y es que ella como no podía ver su inmenso poder como shinigami se fijaba en sus virtudes y cualidades. Sí, el chico era frío y muy serio, cosa que lo hacía más irresistible; pero también era muy considerado y atento. Como cuando Karin cayó al suelo y él le ofreció su mano para levantarla, como cuando iba a comer a su casa y le decía que la cena estaba deliciosa, luego de lo cual se ofrecía a ayudarla a limpiar. ¡Era tan perfecto! Pero…su mirada volvió al presente y los observó jugar a ambos; ella no era Karin y él, aunque ambos lo negaran, era su novio._

 _Al finalizar el partido Yuzu se acercó a ellos y les dio a cada uno una botella de agua, el chico se negó así como también a los bocadillos que había preparado, alegando que ese día había ido solo por haber hecho un compromiso previo pero que debía volver cuanto antes, no dio motivos ni tampoco tenía por qué, así que ambas lo vieron irse, dejando salir un suspiro de ensueño que no pasó desapercibido por la otra, intercambiando miradas que muy rápidamente apartaron._

 _El tema podría haber finalizado en ese mismo lugar, pero ninguna podía en verdad olvidarlo y qué mejor momento para decirlo que cuando ambas no podían dormir y simplemente se entretenían con sus celulares._

― _No puedo dormir ―bufó la morena, tratando de sacar conversación, ― ¿te molesta si juego un poco?_

― _No, adelante. ¿Puedo verte jugar?_

― _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Deberías decir que también quieres jugar ―protestó Karin, colocando su almohada en el suelo para tumbarse sobre ella, Yuzu la imitó―. Tal vez invite a Toushiro a jugar conmigo, ya que a ti no te gusta._

― _¿A él le gusta? ―cuestionó bastante interesada la castaña. Su hermana solo levantó ambos hombros, no lo sabía y parecía no importarle. La chica se mordió los labios, ella jamás fue tan directa y sinceramente era la primera vez que le gustaba alguien, ¿cómo preguntarle a su hermana si él estaba…disponible?_

― _Lo que sí sé, es que a mí me gusta._

 _Las palabras de la chica la petrificaron, estaba tan metida en sus ensoñaciones de enamorada que no había visto que Karin no perdió detalle de su reacción y actitud ante la mención del shinigami. Ahora, se lo había dicho y dolía, quería sonreír y decir "está bien, sabía que iban a ser novios, espero que él también guste de ti", después de todo era la dulce Yuzu, la hermana comprensiva que cedía todo para que su gemela fuera feliz: el escritorio que utilizaba para sus hilos lo cedió para que ella colocara su Playstation, en el armario Karin necesitaba más espacio para su uniforme de fútbol, en la comida no podía colocarle picante porque a la otra no le gustaba. ¿La dulce Yuzu también cedería al chico que le gustaba?_

― _A mí también me gusta._

 _La seriedad con lo que lo dijo y la dureza con la que la miraba, desencajó por completo a Karin, quien se levantó para quedarse sentada sobre la almohada. Las miradas no se perdieron ni quedaron en el olvido, desde ese día una guerra comenzó entre ellas._

Tal vez Isshin debería haberlo sabido cuando Karin tomó sin preguntar la habitación vacía de Ichigo y se instaló allí, pese a que las cosas de costura de Yuzu estaban ahí, pero ella era "la mayor" y la que elegía. Ese día pelearon mucho, pero él creyó que solo se debía a la habitación y a su edad. Estaba perdiendo el toque.

-.-.-.-.-

En la tarde Karin quiso saltearse la hora de limpieza, sin embargo Yuzu se le adelantó yendo toda la última hora a la enfermería. Ese día le tocó limpiar sola. Todo aquello le estaba haciendo mal, odiaba estar peleada con su gemela, pensaba que era de idiota pelear por un chico pero… ¡ella lo vio primero, maldición! Si Toushiro supiera…dejó de fregar el suelo y se quedó pensativa, si él tuviera que elegir, ¿a quién escogería? Una idea loca cruzó por su mente pero así tal vez resolverían las cosas.

Yuzu había salido mucho más temprano que todos con la excusa de ir a la enfermería, sabía que ese era el día donde se disputarían la copa entre los equipos finalistas, por lo que sabía que si se apresuraba encontraría al chico de cabellos blancos allí, porque este siempre era puntual. Arreglaría ese asunto de una vez por todas, pero al encontrarse cerca y recibir reclamos por parte de los miembros del equipo sobre dónde estaba su hermana, que ese día era importante y que necesitaban toda la concentración posible; se arrepintió. Si se le confesaba a Toushiro no solo lo incomodaría, sino que tal vez arruinaría el juego para todos. Mejor, al final.

Karin llegó un poco sobre la hora, Toushiro le propuso que se quedara en la banca así aprovechaba para calentar correctamente sin embargo ella alegó que corrió desde la escuela hasta la cancha y eso era suficiente calentamiento, observó a las tribunas con reproche, Yuzu se las pagaría. ¡Hasta había malgastado tiempo para buscarla en la enfermería y proponerle el trato de la paz!

―Vamos. Y Kurosaki…―Toushiro le llamó―, concéntrate. Ella rechistó, estaba concentrada.

En las gradas, vestido con un largo saco, un sombrero, anteojos de sol color negro, guantes y un pasamontañas; se encontraba la persona que más llamaba la atención, observando el partido, cruzado de brazos. Detrás de todo su disfraz, estaba ardiendo en ira, ¡el maldito chico que podría hacer llorar a sus hijas era el mocoso de Toushiro Hitsugaya! Le dejó el puesto de capitán (más bien lo obligó, porque con su desaparición el pobre no tuvo otra opción), ¿¡y así se lo pagaba!? En la mente de Isshin solo aparecía el chico, con los aires subidos y la nariz respingada mientras que sus dos hijas lo idolatraban y suplicaban por su amor. Maldito, maldito fuera Hitsugaya Toushiro. ¡Su Yuzu, su Karin!

Al finalizar el partido ya casi no quedaba gente. Por un lado estaba Yuzu, sentada muy nerviosa en las gradas al sentir la mirada del sujeto raro que estaba en uno de los extremos y por el otro, algunos familiares que querían felicitar a todos los jugadores por ganar. La chica estaba ansiosa, este o no su gemela ella se iba a confesar bien viera al de cabellos blancos.

Dentro de los vestidores Karin se apresuraba a cambiarse, quería salir antes que Toushiro para decirle a Yuzu su plan: cuando ambas estuvieran junto al chico, se le confesarían y entonces él tendría que decidir con quien quedarse. Se sentía un poco confianzuda, Toushiro era su amigo y tenían más cosas en común que con su gemela. Sacudió su cabeza para despabilarse, ¡se estaba tardando!

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin cuando el chico felicitó a la morena por el partido y por haber ganado, mientras que le daba sus saludos formales a la castaña para retirarse finalmente. Fue entonces que Karin lo detuvo, no había tenido tiempo para contarle a Yuzu su plan así que lo haría y esperaba que ella le siguiera la corriente…nunca esperó que fuera su hermana quien tomara la iniciativa. No solo ella y el chico se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar el grito que pegó la chica sino también el padre camuflado en el tercer asiento del lado derecho de las gradas, quien así de petrificado como quedó, cayó hacia un costado, quedando su presencia olvidada.

―Me gustas, desde hace mucho ―repitió más bajo la gemela menor, sonrojada y con los ojos vidriosos. Era digna para ser la protagonista de un manga shojo―. Entonces, ¿me darás una respuesta?

Toushiro parecía querer decir algo por lo que Karin tomó todo el aire que pudo y se le adelantó, colocándose frente a él para evitar que ambos vieran a su hermana.

―A mi también me gustas y no porque hayas cambiado y parezcas más…bueno, sexy. A mi me gustaste desde antes, ¿te acuerdas el hollow que atacó la casa de esa anciana? Cuando me cargaste en brazos yo sentí algo, no quería admitirlo porque somos de mundos diferentes pero también lo eran mis padres y yo quisiera poder tener una vida como ellos.

Yuzu sintió partirse su corazón, estaba derrotada, ellos compartían más cosas en común. Vio como él tomaba a la chica de los hombros, ¡qué insensible! ¿Acaso la besaría frente a ella? Entonces, la hizo a un lado, los ojos castaños brillaron, ¿la estaba eligiendo a ella?

―Quiero que me escuchen las dos ―el tono severo con el que habló las hizo sentirse como unas niñas que estaban a punto de recibir un regaño―. Ustedes son niñas a comparación mía, tengo ciento de años, ustedes a penas diecisiete, ni siquiera saben lo que es el amor o gustar de alguien. No se dejen llevar por las apariencias y mucho menos por actos gentiles, si fui bueno con ustedes es porque Karin tú eres alguien que considero mi amiga y Yuzu, lo lamento pero tú solo eres la hermana de mi amiga. Y más que nada, podrían haber preguntado primero.

El chico sacó un teléfono que siempre usaba en el mundo humano, buscó algo en él y luego se los enseñó. Ambas quedaron shockeadas, él les estaba mostrando una fotografía donde no solo estaba él, sino que abrazaba a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro que parecía tener tintes violáceos, ojos castaño oscuro que contrastaban con su blanca piel, sin mencionar su gran y hermosa sonrisa que transmitía bondad, no sabían cómo pero eso hacía; además no estaban solos, ella abrazaba a un niño de cabello similar al suyo, pero con los ojos turquesa obviamente heredados de su padre, con una relajada expresión en su rostro, ¡era como un Toushiro con el cabello teñido y sin el ceño fruncido! Mientras que el chico también abrazaba a una niña de cabellos blancos y orbes turquesa, con rasgos que la hacían muy parecida a su madre, a excepción del ceño fruncido característico de Hitsugaya.

―Ella es Momo, es mi esposa. La niña es Retsu y el niño es Shujiro, y son nuestros hijos―. Luego de un momento guardó su celular y suspiró molesto―. Yo no venía aquí con la intención de pretenderlas, a ninguna, pero mis hijos ya están en la edad que pueden ir a la Academia y mi esposa va a reuniones con un grupo de…amigas ―dijo tratando de saltarse la explicación sobre la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis―, así que cuando puedo vengo, sea coincidencia o no, sus reuniones son los mismos días que vengo aquí, aunque terminan más temprano.

Tras la larga explicación, Isshin estaba indeciso sobre el qué hacer, no era culpa de Toushiro que sus hijas se enamoraran de él pero esa información que les dio seguro les rompería el corazón; pero debía admitir que estaba feliz por él, había formado una familia muy numerosa y parecía irle bien, después de todo conservaba y mantenía sus amistades pese a estar casado. Y no, no se refería a él mismo.

Karin rió un poco y lo felicitó, abrazándolo y diciéndole que debería haber dicho que era padre, pero no pudo preguntar más detalles porque sentía las lágrimas amenazando en sus ojos por lo que se dio la vuelta y miró el cielo, inhalando mucho aire para no largarse a llorar, eso no era propio de ella. Por su parte, Yuzu lloraba, alegando que estaba bien y que se sentía feliz de que él hubiese encontrado el amor y tuviera tan lindos hijos. Con todo aclarado se dispuso a marcharse, alegando por la insistencia de las gemelas que algún día traería a su familia para presentarles. Y así sin más, se fue. Las gemelas se quedaron pensativas, calladas, cada una tomando aquello como mejor le salía. Karin golpeó la banca continua con ira, se sentía tan avergonzada, no le dolía ser rechazada sino haber quedado como tonta, ¡era obvio, ¿cuántos años tendría él? Más vale que ya tendría familia! Odiaba lo engañosa que era la apariencia de los shinigamis. Por su parte, Yuzu sonreía mirando irse el Sol, con sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Se quedaron allí hasta que oscureció y los grillos comenzaron a cantar, las luces del lugar se encendieron y también las de la calle. Ambas se miraron sin saber qué decir, por lo que Karin se atrevió a abrazarla, no le importaba si ella no quería, lo necesitaba.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó―, actué muy mal contigo todo este tiempo.

La castaña correspondió el abrazo, ya con las lágrimas olvidadas en un recorrido invisible pero con su sonrisa incrementando.

―Yo también lo siento, no volvamos a pelear por algo como esto ―pidió. La morena asintió. ¡No más guerra por un chico, y mucho menos un shinigami de cientos de años que parecía un sexy playboy de una revista prohibida!

―Creo que tenemos el mismo tipo ―comentó la castaña, haciendo reír a su gemela. ―Creo que tienes razón.

Eran gemelas y por muchas diferencias que tuvieran siempre iba a haber algo que a las dos les gustara, lástima que en este caso ese algo fuera un chico, casado, con hijos y con un puesto de capitán en la Sociedad de Almas.

― ¿Cuántos años crees que tenga su hijo? ―preguntaron al unísono, estallando en carcajadas.

En las gradas, siendo alcanzado por un poco de agua de los aspersores, aún se encontraba Isshin Kurosaki, quien no creía poder ver a sus hijas a la cara luego de no haberlas defendido y consolado, respectivamente. Había fallado como padre, pero desde ese día juraba que no les quitaría un ojo de encima y con ese pensamiento volvió a su tarea de detective, la cual algunos llamarían de acosador. Y fue rápidamente tras ellas. ¿Qué más podría aprender de sus hijas? ¡Siendo estas adolescentes, todo podía pasar!

 **Fin.**

 **Perdón por no poner en la advertencia que había insinuación al HitsuHina, pero el chiste principal era ese, que ambas peleaban por él no sabiendo que ya estaba casado…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y si fue así dejen review n.n no estoy acostumbrada a escribir humor, tenía dos historias de este género pero las borré de la faz de la tierra porque eran tan malos (según yo) que me daban vergüenza xD gracias por leer.**

 **¡Ja-ne! n.n/**


End file.
